Sympathy for the Devil
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Menggoda dengan rangkaian kata-kata yang terdengar begitu indah. Membisikimu untuk melakukan apa yang bahkan tidak pernah kaupikirkan. Membuatmu melakukan dosa yang akan kausesali. Itulah Iblis dan ia pernah bertemu dengan sosok itu. AU. SLASH.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, various publishers but not limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Book, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Words count: **20k+ (part 1 of 4)

.

**Sympathy for the Devil**

.

**THE DEAL**

Selama ini ia sudah banyak mendengar cerita mengenai Rumah Riddle, sebuah rumah megah yang berdiri di atas bukit di Little Hangletons. Dibandingkan dengan rumah-rumah lain di tempat itu, Rumah Riddle adalah bangunan yang paling megah dan besar. Rumah dengan empat lantai tersebut dibangun di atas tanah yang luas, dikelilingi halaman berumput hijau serta pepohonan rimbun sejauh mata memandang. Sebuah gerbang dan tembok tinggi membatasi rumah itu dengan rumah-rumah lain.

Namun, gerbang tinggi berwarna hitam tersebut tidak pernah sekalipun dibuka.

Beberapa penduduk Little Hangletons sering membicarakan bagaimana Rumah Riddle kini seperti tidak dihuni siapapun terlebih setelah pemilik dan istrinya meninggal. Ilalang dan rumput liar tumbuh tinggi di halaman rumah. Jendela yang selalu tertutupi oleh tirai tebal tampak jelas dari luar; membuat secercah cahaya pun tidak bisa masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ia sudah sering mendengar jika saat ini Rumah Riddle tidak dihuni siapapun. Nyaris seperti rumah hantu. Namun ia tahu ada seseorang yang tinggal di sana. Terkadang ia bisa melihat salah satu jendela di bangunan tersebut lebih terang dibandingkan jendela lain seolah ada seseorang yang tengah menyalakan lampu.

Tapi mengapa tidak satu pun yang pernah melihat seseorang keluar dari rumah itu?

Ia tidak pernah menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"... POTTER! Jangan bersembunyi seperti anak perempuan!"

Tidak sedikit pun ia mengindahkan teriakan yang ditujukan padanya. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Ia duduk diam di atas sebuah batang besar pohok _eek_, melingkarkan kedua lengan pada lututnya. Ia tidak bergeming sembari menggigit bibir. Dalam hati tidak henti-hentinya berharap bahwa pemilik suara—yang kini mengeluarkan umpatan kasar—segera pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Mungkin dia tidak sedang berada di sini."

Ia bisa mendengar suara Malcolm dari atas pohon—nyaris seperti tengah ketakutan. Ia juga bisa mendengar sepupunya—Dudley Dursley—tidak menyetujui kata-kata tersebut; bersikeras bahwa mereka harus tetap mencari di mana dirinya sampai tertangkap. Ia menggeram pelan dan mengutuk sikap Dudley.

"Ayo, Big D," Piers Polkiss kali ini angkat bicara. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita mencari di tempat lain. Aku tidak suka berada di sini, kau tahu. Tempat ini menakutkan. Aku juga tidak ingin hantu di tempat ini menangkap kita."

Tawa aneh Dudley terdengar begitu keras. Namun ia dengan cepat menyadari arti di balik tawa tersebut. Dudley tidak sedang mengejek Piers Polkinss. Ada sedikit kesan ketakutan di tawa sepupunya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak memutar kedua mata karena terlalu mengenal bagaimana Dudley selalu mencoba bersikap berani di hadapan orang-orang.

"Ayo pergi," kata Dudley pada akhirnya; mengajak anak-anak lain meninggalkan halaman Rumah Riddle dengan melewati sebuah lubang menganga di salah satu bagian tembok tempat itu. "_Well_, kalaupun dia memang di sini, aku berharap hantu di rumah ini menangkapnya. Mum dan Dad pasti akan senang jika anak aneh itu menghilang begitu saja."

Ia, yang mendengar dengan jelas setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Dudley dan tawa dari anak-anak lain, seketika merasakan dadanya mencelos. Diremasnya bagian dada baju bekas pakai yang dipakainya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia menggigit bibir dengan begitu keras. Air mata menggenang di sudut matanya. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepala. Sama sekali tidak membiarkan air matanya tumpah.

Perlahan, ia menarik napas. Di ufuk barat, matahari perlahan mulai tenggelam di garis cakrawala; menyisakan hanya semburat jingga kemerahan sebelum digantikan sepenuhnya oleh warna hitam dari langit malam. Ia sadar bahwa secepat mungkin dirinya harus kembali ke rumah keluarga Dursley jika tidak ingin Aunt Petunia memarahinya. Ia tidak mengharapkan hukuman dari wanita itu berupa tidak mendapat makan malam terlebih setelah seharian dikejar oleh Dudley dan kroni-kroninya.

Namun sesuatu mencegahnya untuk memanjat turun dari pohon tempatnya bersembunyi. Suara langkah kaki berat yang beradu dengan rumput-rumput liar serta ranting kayu yang patah terdengar begitu jelas karena kesunyian di sekitarnya. Kedua matanya menyipit memerhatikan ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan melintas halaman menuju bangunan Rumah Riddle. Siapapun orang itu, dia seperti mengenali keadaan sekitar sampai tidak memerlukan lentera ataupun penerangan lain untuk melintas.

Ia tidak bergeming di tempatnya dan hanya memerhatikan orang itu kini menaiki anak tangga. Kedua matanya sempat melebar melihat pintu Rumah Riddle terbuka tiba-tiba. Dan ada sosok lain yang berdiri di balik pintu; membukakan pintu itu kepada siapapun yang datang sebelum menutupnya kembali.

Hanya satu hal yang bisa dilihatnya dari sosok kedua.

Sepasang mata berwarna merah yang terlihat menyala di kegelapan di sekitarnya.

Walau demikian—ketika ia tidak sengaja menceritakan hal tersebut kepada bibinya—Petunia Dursley segera melayangkan tatapan tajam dan mengacungkan spatula tepat di depan wajahnya. Wanita itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh mengatakan sesuatu hal yang tidak masuk akal. Petunia bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk memberinya hukuman jika sampai ia menceritakan hal itu kepada orang lain.

Mungkin Petunia memang benar? Bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal? Lagi pula, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang memiliki mata merah dan seperti menyala laksana bola lampu, bukan?

Berulang kali ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sama di dalam kepalanya. Berulang kali pula ia mencoba untuk melupakan hal tersebut. Namun hal itu tidak semudah yang dikatakannya kepada dirinya. Entah mengapa, sepasang mata merah itu terus menghantui pikirannya. Bahkan ia mendengar suara di dalam kepalanya yang mengatakan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah semacam halusinasi atau hal lain.

Dan tentu saja pada akhirnya ia lebih memercayai kata-kata di dalam benaknya dibandingkan Petunia Dursley.

**~SftD~**

"... Aku sungguh melihatnya! Ada orang di rumah itu!"

Beberapa pasang mata tertuju padanya namun berusaha tidak diacuhkannya. Ia lebih memfokuskan perhatian kepada sosok besar Dudley Dursley. Sepupunya berdiri bagai patung yang menjulang tinggi dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Mata kecil Dudley melebar seperti tengah melayangkan tantangan. Di belakang Dudley, Piers Polkiss menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya seperti seekor tikus kecil di sudut ruangan.

Tubuh besar Dudley terkadang bisa mengintimidasi siapapun walau sepupunya hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun. Hanya dengan satu tarikan pada keras bajunya, Dudley dengan mudah mengangkat tubuhnya hingga tidak lagi berpijak di atas permukaan tanah. Ia meringis pelan dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Dudley namun semua usahanya percuma.

"Dengar, Potter," Dudley mendesis di depan wajahnya. "Jangan berbohong. Apa kau lupa jika Mum akan menghukummu jika kau membuka mulut besarmu, huh? Kau ingin aku memberitahu Mum kalau kau berbohong kepada orang-orang?"

"Aku tidak berbohong!" serunya tapi dengan cepat membuatnya menyesali apa yang sudah dikatakannya ketika melihat ada kilat aneh di mata Dudley.

"Mungkin dia melihat hantu, Big D," kata Piers Polkiss, terdengar seperti mencicit, yang membuat melihat mata Dudley sekali lagi berkilat aneh. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari ada yang tengah dipikirkan sepupunya.

Ia segera mengetahui hal tersebut ketika Dudley, Piers, dan Malcolm menyeret tubuhnya dengan paksa ke arah Rumah Riddle; melewati pintu gerbang yang dengan mudah terbuka setelah mereka menyadari pintu itu tidak dikunci. Ia hanya bisa meronta tanpa arti karena kuncian Malcolm pada kedua tangannya jauh lebih kuat.

Suara teriakan darinya yang tidak ingin mengikuti apapun yang dilakukan Dudley atau gerutuan dari sepupunya memecah keheningan di sekitar Rumah Riddle. Tubuhnya diseret dengan paksa melintasi jalan setapak yang hampir semuanya tertutup rumput liar. Ia meronta dan melayangkan protes namun tidak sekalipun Dudley mendengarkan. Ia baru merasakan kuncian tangannya melonggar tatkala mereka sampai di depan pintu bangunan besar yang menjulang di hadapan mereka.

Sepasang mata hijaunya melebar. Ia hanya bisa mengamati bagaimana Dudley berusaha membuka paksa pintu itu, mendorong tubuhnya ke dalam rumah sebelum menguncinya dari luar.

Suaranya teriakannya meminta untuk tidak ditinggalkan seperti tidak didengar. Ia terus dan terus memukul permukaan daun pintu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berteriak sampai merasakan tenggorokannya sakit dan kering. Tapi sekeras apapun ia berteriak dan memanggil, Dudley tidak berniat mendengar. Suara tawa Dudley dan Malcolm terdengar dari balik pintu menyiratkan penuh kesenangan—seperti menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap dirinya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum ia menyadari jika kini suaranya terdengar melemas. Tubuhnya merosot hingga terduduk di atas lantai berdebu. Kedua tangannya hanya menempel pada permukaan pintu. Ia tidak lagi mempunyai tenaga mengingat jika semalam keluarga Dursley tidak memberikan makan malam untuknya.

Cukup lama ia hanya duduk di sana. Sesekali tangannya yang terkepal mengetuk daun pintu yang tidak jua bergeming. Dari salah satu jendela Rumah Riddle, langit perlahan berganti warna menjadi kuning kemerahan. Cahaya dari matahari yang terbenam menyusup dari jendela; menyinari kedua matanya hingga harus menggunakan telapak tangan untuk melindungi matanya.

Tahu bahwa ia mungkin akan terjebak di sini jika tidak melakukan sesuatu membuatnya memaksa tubuhnya bergerak. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya untuk berusaha mencari pintu keluar dari rumah ini, bukan? Ia tidak menginginkan terjebak di sini dan menerima kemarahan dari paman dan bibinya jika kembali. Tidak, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Derit langkah kakinya yang menapak lantai kayu lapuk dan tua menggema di ruangan besar yang mirip seperti aula pesta. Di sebelah kanannya terdapat tangga besar dan lebar; mengarah ke lantai kedua yang terlihat gelap karena tidak ada penerangan. Ia tidak langsung menaiki tangga namun memilih menyusuri lantai dasar; mencoba mencari jalan keluar sekadar sebuah lubang besar di dinding. Sesekali ia meringis tatkala ujung sepatunya tidak sengaja tersandung papan lantai yang pakunya terlepas.

Lama mencari, ia menemukan sebuah pintu yang tidak terkunci. Berada di dekat pintu tungku besar di dapur dan disembunyikan dengan baik oleh tumpukan kardus-kardus bekas. Pintu itu cukup besar namun untuk menyingkirkan kardus-kardus yang menghalangi setidaknya akan memakan waktu. Ia baru berniat menyingkirkan kardus paling atas ketika suara deham bernada berat yang membuatnya terperanjat. Dan saat menoleh, ia mendapati seorang laki-laki tua berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Ekpresinya marah bercampur kesal sehingga ia harus beringsut menjauh.

Setelah melihat dari arah sedekat ini, ia segera menyadari siapa sosok yang sebelumnya dilihatnya memasuki Rumah Riddle.

Frank Brice adalah seorang laki-laki tua yang sebelumnya bekerja dengan pemilik Rumah Riddle. Frank bekerja sebagai tukang kebun sebelum pemilik tempat ini meninggal. Tapi ketika rumah ini tak lagi mempunyai ahli waris, Frank Brice memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja. Kini laki-laki tua itu tinggal di sebuah pondok sederhana di kaki bukit; hidup dalam kesendiriannya. Penduduk Little Hangletons bahkan sangat jarang melihat Frank muncul di muka umum. Ia sempat mendengar dari bibinya jika Frank Brice menjadi sedikit gila setelah menemukan pemilik Rumah Riddle yang tidak bernyawa di ruang keluarga. Mereka meninggal dan sampai sekarang polisi tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk apa pun mengenai kematian mereka.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di tempat ini!?"

Ia tidak segera menjawab. Terlalu takut dengan kemarahan laki-laki itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Namun hal itu justru membuat sosok tersebut tampak lebih mengerikan. Frank Brice berjalan mendekat. Langkah kakinya terdengar sangat berat. Ia tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindari tangan Frank yang terulur ke arahnya; mencengkeram lehernya. Kedua mata laki-laki itu bergerak liar seperti.

"KALIAN!" Frank meraung. "Sudak berapa kali aku mengatakan untuk tidak memasuki tempat ini sesuka hati kalian!?"

Ia tidak bisa menjawab. Frank mencekik lehernya seperti berusaha membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas. Beberapa kali membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti seekor ikan yang diletakkan di luar akuarium. Ia tersedak lalu terbatuk namun hal itu tidak membuat Frank berhenti.

"Kalian memang anak—"

Tapi Frank Brice mendadak berhenti. Tanpa alasan yang cukup jelas, Frank melepaskan lehernya. Ia segera terduduk kembali di lantai berdebu. Napasnya tersengal—antara sedang berusaha meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menahan rasa sakit di lehernya.

Di antara air mata yang menggenang dan kacamatanya yang bertengger dengan posisi aneh di hidungnya, ia masih bisa melihat jelas sosok Frank. Roman wajah laki-laki itu pucat pasi. Pupil matanya melebar dan bahunya sedikit bergetar. Namun hal tersebut hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Tubuh Frank tersentak pelan lalu tangannya terulur mencengkeram lengan kirinya. Ia sempat meringis kala Frank menyeret paksa tubuhnya ke arah pintu, memutar gagang pintu dengan kasar, dan melempar tubuhnya keluar. Tubuh laki-laki itu menjulang tinggi sementara dirinya setengah terbaring di teras rumah.

"PERGI!" Frank menghardik. Ujung jari telunjuknya mengarah ke pagar. "Aku bersumpah akan menguliti kalian hidup-hidup jika sampai berani menyusup lagi ke sini! PERGI!"

Ia tidak perlu berpikir dua kali. Frank Brice di hadapannya tampak seperti orang gila. Dipaksanya kedua kakinya untuk bergerak. Ia berlari ke arah pintu gerbang. Ketika mencoba mengintip Frank dari balik bahu, laki-laki itu masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat kaki berhenti berlari. Sepasang matanya berhasil menangkap sosok lain yang berdiri di salah satu jendela di lantai dua. Tubuhnya memang terhalang tirai usang tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat cukup jelas sepasang mata merah yang menatapnya dari kegelapan.

Dan entah mengapa, tatapan singkat itu mengirimkan sensasi aneh pada tulang belakangnya sebelum sosok tersebut menghilang sepenuhnya di balik tirai.

**~SftD~**

Ia tidak bisa melupakan tatapan dari sepasang mata merah itu walau sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian antara dirinya dan Frank Brice di Rumah Riddle. Beberapa kali ia akan mendapati dirinya menatap bangunan yang berdiri kokoh dari kejauhan; sekadar memastikan apakah sosok misterius itu ada atau tidak. Terkadang pula ada keinginan untuk mencoba menyusup kembali ke dalam rumah. Tapi keinginan tersebut terpaksa ditekannya sekuat mungkin saat mengingat ancaman Frank Brice.

Bukan berarti ia merasa takut. Hanya saja tatapan yang diberikan laki-laki tua itu membuat rambut di belakang lehernya meremang. Ia mungkin tidak mengenal Frank Brice tapi pembicaraan orang-orang di Little Hangletons mengenai laki-laki itu bukanlah pembicaraan yang menyenangkan.

Sembari mengeratkan syal di lehernya, ia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak kecil tepat di depan bangunan Rumah Riddle. Kepalanya secara otomatis menoleh begitu melintas tepat di depan gerbang yang tertutup. Ada sebuah rantai yang tampak baru kini terpasang di antara teralisnya. Sebuah gembok menahan rantai tersebut tetap berada di sana. Mengalihkan pandangan, ia menatap deretan jendela-jendela di lantai dua. Tapi sayang, sosok misterius itu tidak tampak di manapun.

Tapi mengapa pemilik mata merah itu sangat menarik perhatianya?

"—Bukankah si Tua Frank menyuruhmu tidak kembali ke tempat ini?"

Ia memutar kepalanya sedikit terlalu cepat karena terkejut. Matanya melebar saat menyadari dari mana suara itu berasal. Di sana, di bawah pohon _eek _tempatnya biasa bersembunyi, seseorang berdiri. Tubuhnya setengah bersembunyi di balik batang pohon. Ia harus sedikit lebih memfokuskan perhatian untuk benar-benar melihat sosok itu. Jika tidak, kau mungkin hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai siluet dari bayangan sebuah batang atau bonggol pohon.

"Siapa—?"

Sosok itu tidak bergeming. Ia cukup yakin bahwa siapapun orang itu, dia adalah sosok yang tinggal di Rumah Riddle. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, kakinya bergerak mendekat hingga ia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"Aku tidak akan melangkah lebih dekat lagi jika berada di posisimu, Mr. Potter."

Seketika langkahnya terhenti. Ia tidak bergeming tapi dari jarak seperti saat ini, ia sudah cukup bisa melihat jelas lawan bicaranya. Dari suaranya, sosok itu adalah laki-laki. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah pemilik suara itu karena tudung yang menutupi seluuh kepala. Bahkan, kedua matanya pun tidak terlihat. Dan tidak seperti orang-orang kebanyakan yang memakai kemeja atau celana, sosok itu memakai semacam jubah yang ujungnya menyapu tanah. Sungguh penampilan yang sangat aneh menurut pendapatnya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, ia tidak menyuarakan pendapat tersebut. Ia memandang penuh minat sosok berjubah itu seperti apa yang sekarang ini terjadi adalah peristiwa langka. Ia ingin mengabaikan kata-kata sosok misterius itu dan berdiri lebih dekat. Walau demikian, kakinya menolak bergerak. Ia hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh sampai teriakan Vernon Dursley yang memanggilnya dari jauh dengan raut wajah kesal menyapa telinganya.

Dan saat menoleh ke arah laki-laki berjubah itu sebelum mengikuti pamannya, sosok tersebut tidak lagi berada di sana.

"_Well, boy_! Jangan hanya diam seperti anak bodoh dan cepat ikut aku!"

Dengan enggan dan setengah menyeret kakinya, ia mengikuti Vernon. Pamannya sedang kesal dan ia tidak bodoh untuk memancing kekesalan Vernon lebih dari ini. Tanpa membantah pula ia segera melalukan apa yang diperintahkan Vernon—memotong rumput di halaman, memupuk tanaman bunga Petunia sampai pergi membeli bahan makanan untuk makn malam. Dan ketika malam tiba, waktu baginya mengurung diri di kamar kecilnya di loteng, tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat lelah. Di dalan ruangam itu ia hanya berbaring. Matanya menatap gelapnya malam dari jendela tanpa tirai sementara berusaha mengabaikan suara tawa Dudley yang tengah sibuk menonton siaran komedi di dapur. Keluarga Dursley tidak mengijinkannya menyentuh televisi sedikit pun.

Terkadang ia sesekali berpikir dan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika tidak tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley. Apakah tinggal di panti asuhan akan jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding tempat ini? Atau mungkin tinggal dengan orang yang mau mengadopsinya akan lebih baik? Ia tidak tahu tapi tidak lantas membuatnya mengenyahkan pemikiran tersebut.

"... Aku bisa mewujudkan pemikiran itu. Jika hal tersebut memang hasrat terbesarmu, _boy_."

Ia tersentak karena terkejut dan segera mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru loteng; berani bersumpah jika sebelumnya tidak ada siapapun bersamanya. Hanya saja saat ini, di sudut loteng yang gelap, sesosok bayangan hitam ada di sana. Dan sepasang mata merah yang berkilau laksana rubi di bawah cahaya lampu menatapnya. Ia terpekik tertahan. Secepat mungkin menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan agar tidak menarik perhatian kerabatnya. Insting menyuruhnya menjauh ketika bayangan itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kembali terkejut menemukan sosok yang ditemuinya siang tadi berada di loteng.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini... Sir?" tanyanya dalam suara berbisik. Tapi tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan. Laki-laki itu tidak bergeming atau bersuara. Ia menelan ludah sedikit dipaksakan dan kembali melanjutkan, "Dapatkah aku membantumu?"

Sebuah gelengan diberikan. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, laki-laki itu bergerak. Sangat cepat hingga ia bahkan terlalu lambat untuk menyadari laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mendongakkan kepala. Terpaku menatap sepasang mata merah yang tersembunyi di bawah bayang hitam sebuah penutup kepala. Ia baru menyadari bahwa penampilan laki-laki itu lebih mirip malaikat-malaikat pencabut nyawa yang pernah dilihatnya di salah satu acara televisi.

"Apa kau adalah malaikat?" gumamnya menyuarakan pemikirannya.

Sosok itu mengeluarkan tawa aneh. Lampu pijar di samping tempat tidurnya mendadak meredup. Udara terasa semakin dingin. Tapi semua itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Penerangan kembali normal tepat setelah laki-laki itu berhenti tertawa.

"Malaikat itu tidak ada, _boy_."

Kerutan muncul di keningnya. "Lalu, apa kau ini?" ia bertanya kembali. "Bukankah kau mengatakan bisa membantuku? Bagaimana...?"

Walau wajah sosok di hadapannya terhalang penutup kepala, ia seperti bisa melihat senyum di wajah itu.

"Ya, aku bisa membantumu. Aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kauinginkan—yang kauidamkan. Apapun. Kau hanya perlu menyebutkan. Bukankah kau sangat ingin keluar dari tempat ini? Aku bisa mengatur semua itu."

Sepasang mata hijaunya melebar. Ia terkejut bukan hanya karena ucapan laki-laki itu. Tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya yang tahu keinginan tersebut—impian yang tidak pernah berhenti diharapkannya untuk terjadi. Lalu sekarang ia mendengar seolah impian itu akan terwujud. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

Ia memastikan hal itu dengan mencubit pipinya sekeras mungkin. Sakit, ujarnya dalam hati. Ini bukanla mimpi.

"B-benarkah?" ucapnya terbata. Kedua matanya bersinar penuh harap. "Kau bisa melakukan semua itu? Mengeluarkanku dari sini? Sungguh? B-bisakah aku memiliki sebuah keluarga yang benar-benar menyayangiku?"

Ia berbicara terlalu cepat sampai membuatnya sedikit kehabisan napas. Tapi ia tidak bisa mencegah semua itu. Ini memang kenyataan tapi ia masih merasa seperti bermimpi.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan semua itu," sosok tersebut berkata. "Tapi..."

Kalimat itu dibiarkan menggantung di udara. Ia merasakan dadanya mencelos; teringat akan kata-kata pamannya bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang diberikan di dunia ini secara cuma-cuma. Jika ingin makan, ia harus bekerja terlebih dahulu. Itulah yang ia lakukan selama ini.

"Aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa kuberikan padamu," katanya dalam bisikan. Ia merasakan telinganya panas.

"Oh, kau memiliki sesuatu yang aku inginkan, boy." Ada sesuatu yang tersirat di kata-kata sosok itu. "Kau tidak perlu memberikannya sekarang. Aku akan memintanya jika saat itu tiba."

"Kapan?"

Sosok itu mengulurkan tangan ke wajahnya. Sempat tergidik atas sensasi dingin dari ujung jari pucat yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Sepuluh tahun dari sekarang aku akan datang dan meminta bayaran atas keinginan kecilmu," kata sosok itu sembari menarik tangannya. "Itu adalah kesepakatan yang tidak bisa kau tarik kembali, Mr. Potter."

**END OF PART I**

_Fanfiksi yang baru saya sadari ada di folder discontinued dan sayang untuk dihapus T_T well, sue me for this new story of mine. Terima kasih banyak jika ada yang mau memberikan review ;)_


End file.
